Cumpleaños
by Gapri
Summary: Finalmente se ha logrado escapar su gran plan por fin ha funcionado y casi, casi desea estar en su casa para ver la cara del molesto gringo, pero no, el solo busca la casa del ruso antes de morir congelado y entonces lo ve. ligero Rusia México un poco de humor denle una oportunidad ¿da?


Es algo que se me ocurrió de la nada y bueno tengo una excusa feliz día del recalentado XD que diga año nuevo.

México norte José Alejandro Martínez Díaz (Ale)

México sur Alexandro Guadalupe Martínez Díaz (Alex)

_Son pensamientos o cosas de tiempo atrás algo asi como un flash back corto, muy corto_

Nada me pertenece ni los personajes ni nada (u.u) lo único mio son los dos México y estados

* * *

Cumpleaños

Caminaba por las frías calles, el clima lo estaba matando pero aun así siguió, tenia que encontrar la casa de Iván antes de que se hiciera de noche y muriera de frio

-estoy seguro que era por aquí-se dijo mirando las calles tratando de recordar, miro la esquina y vio una casa en particular que se le hiso familiar-voy bien-pensó, ya quería ver la cara de sorpresa de Iván cuando lo viera por su cumpleaños

Por fin había logrado escapar de su casa, su hermano no se daría cuenta de que no estaba hasta el 30, aunque allí fuera 31 de diciembre, pero ya podía imaginarlo, su hermano preguntando donde demonios esta, seguramente llamaría a sus pequeños "hijos" de seguro se armaría un show al tratar de encontrarlo y si es que su hermano ya intuyo donde esta entonces no lo buscara

Sabia que el gringo ira a buscarlo para arrastrarlo a su enorme fiesta de año nuevo en nueva york y por tanto ira a buscarlo al DF, donde obviamente no estará, entonces ira con cada estado del norte, donde también obviamente no estará, entonces lo buscara en todos los estados del sur ¡donde tampoco estará! Entonces tendría que llegar a un punto donde tendrá que desistir porque tiene que atender su fiesta ridículamente enorme donde el ¡no estará! ¡Oh porque nunca se le ocurrió antes! Y aun si descubre donde esta, no puede llegar en 2 horas, que cruzar el océano no es algo que sea rápido aun en avión menos llegar a Rusia, Oh solo rogaba que alguien en su casa firmara la cara del molesto gringo que no lo dejaba en paz.

Rio un poco de tan solo imaginar la cara del gringo, casi, casi desea estar allí,_ casi_

Las luces de las casas y de la ciudad lo distraen un momento y lo ve, caminando con una bolsa del supermercado, seguramente comprando algo que le debió faltar, sin su habitual ropa, pero con esa inconfundible bufanda, se sonroja un poco al pensar que esos pantalones le quedan tremendamente bien, lo sigue con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, hasta una parte donde no hay tanta gente entonces decide atacar

-¡¿eh?!-se sorprende al sentir el golpe de una bola de nieve estampar contra su tracero y se pregunta quien será el pobre humano que sentirá su "calmada" ira

-ajajaja Feliz cumpleaños Iván-escucha que alguien le dice y reconoce esa voz, voltea sorprendido pero otra bola de nieve se estampa contra su cara

-¡alsjhr!-no alcanza a decir porque una tormenta de bolas de nieve empieza a caerle encima, se cubre y sin notarlo empieza a reír, no es una risa que de miedo, no, porque es el moreno quien le hace reír

-¡pensé que te defenderías mejor!-le dijo el norteño acercándosele-pero ¡no contabas con mi astucia!

-da-responde alegre quitándose la nieve de la ropa

-¡no te esperabas verme aquí verdad!-le dice alegre

-no, no esperaba ver a México aquí hoy da-dice mirando al mexicano-¿Qué hace ale en Rusia?-le pregunta tranquilamente

-¿Por qué mas? ¡Por tu cumpleaños! ¡Este año se me ocurrió un plan para escaparme de mi casa y de ese molesto gringo!-le dice

Ambos comienzan a caminar hacia la casa del mas alto, el mexicano platicándole sobre como logro escapar y el ruso asiente con una sonrisa sincera, de esas que casi ninguna nación o persona ve diariamente, pero no puede evitarlo, y es que para él es un hecho de que ama a esos dos hermanos y a sus 32 "hijos", es un hecho.

Aun recuerda la impresión que sintió cuando supo quien fue el primero en reconocerle el primero en entablar relaciones diplomáticas, mejor dicho, los primeros, porque los hermanos México son un par de hermanos singulares para el

Porque al verlos no los vio tan "idénticos" a como se los imagino, Ale era el que tenia la piel ligeramente mas clara ligeramente, además de que su rulo iba para la izquierda y el de Alex iba para la derecha, además de que el sureño tenia el rostro un poco mas serio, quizás relajado, aunque esos brillos a su alrededor aun no los entendía del todo ¿Cómo se consiguen efectos así?, el norteño era mas… ¿alegre? ¿Explosivo? Bueno eso reflejaba, el realmente ama a esos dos hermanos, porque ellos no le temen, no huyen de él, le hablan frente a frente sin tener ese miedo que tienen las demás naciones, hablar con ellos lo hacen sentir normal, porque sabe que los hermanos México no le temen, no huyen ni nada de eso por esa razón el los ama.

Llegan a su casa donde el norteño saluda a sus hermanas, ahora que lo ve, parece que yakataria no esta del todo sorprendida, también esta el hecho de que los hermanos México son a los únicos que su hermana menor, no les hace daño, eso ya es de reconocer.

-traje regalos para todos-dice alegre el mexicano sacando de su pequeña maleta unos cuantos regalos, de hecho trae mas de 3 y se pregunta porque, pero no es algo que ocupara su mente un tiempo

Se pone a divagar en su memoria mientras el mexicano y sus hermanas preparan la cena y el, el esta en la sala junto al fuego, no porque realmente quisiera si no porque le han obligado a esperar "quizás sea otra sorpresa" pensó cierra los ojos un momento divagando por su memoria otra vez.

Recuerda el nerviosismo que sintió cuando los gemelos fueron a su casa por primera vez.

_Temía que su hermana los ahuyentara como a todos los demás incluido el, pero sorprendente fue una palabra corta al ver como ambos gemelos se llevaban bien con su hermana, ¿en que universo paralelo acababa de caer? Su hermana menor se estaba riendo, ¡Natalia se esta riendo! por sabrá dios que cosa le dijo uno de los gemelos_

_-bueno hermano voy con nuestra hermana-¿esa era su hermana? La chica se despido de los otros dos que le despidieron amablemente y ¿felizmente? ¿Acaso su hermana acababa de irse por su propia cuenta con una sonrisa en el rostro?_

_¡¿En que universo paralelo cayo?! ¡¿Qué clase de sueño era ese?! ¡Su hermana riendo por la broma de un hombre! ¡Por la de otra nación, sin tener ese brillo malvado! ¿¡Donde quedo la propuesta de matrimonio de siempre?! _

_-tu hermana es agradable-le dijo el sureño y el, el piensa que esa no es su hermana menor_

_-¡si! ¡No se porque todos les tienen miedo a ustedes dos!-declara el norteño mientras su hermano le da la razón –si tienen cara de buena gente_

_-¿d-da?-responde aun sin creer ¿de que rayos estaban hechos esos dos? ¿De que mundo, tiempo, universo, lugar, salieron los hermanos, que lograron tal a saña? ¡Alguien que se lo explique ya!_

-¡estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David!-el canto típico del mexicano lo devolvió a la realidad, junto a el sus dos hermanas sosteniendo el pastel que decía "feliz cumpleaños Iván" unas cuantas velas adornaban el pastel de frutas mientras el como en pocas ocasión en su vida, no sabia que rayos hacer o que rayos pasaba

-apaga las velas hermano-le dijo Natalia tranquila y alegre; el solo pudo asentir con una sonrisita soplando las velas

-¡Mordida! ¡Mordida!-exclamaba el mexicano ¿y el? El solo se dejo llevar sintiendo un sentimiento cálido en el pecho…y en la cara, había olvidado esa manía/tradición de ambos mexicanos de lanzar a la gente a su pastel de cumpleaños

-ajaja traere algo para que te limpies-le dijo yakataria llevándose el pastel

-¡siempre caes Iván!-le dijo el mexicano

-Rusia se vengara en el cumpleaños de México, da-le dice quitándose el guante para no ensuciarlo de pastel, y con su mano se quita algo del betún blanco y mientras Alejandro habla de sabrá dios que con Natalia ataca-me la debías

-ajaja supongo que si-le dice mostrándole esa gran sonrisa suya y lo siente de nuevo ese sentimiento extraño llenándole el pecho, esa extraña alegría que le invade-feliz cumpleaños Iván-

Y aun si son solo 4 personas en su casa, aun si solo son sus dos queridas hermanas y el mexicano quien están con el, aun si el pastel esta entrándole a la nariz, o si tiene pegajosa la cara, aun si Natalia amenaza diciendo que en ese nuevo año lograra casarse con el, que yakatarina le desea buenas cosas con el corazón mientras le ayuda a limpiarse la cara y que el mexicano anima la pequeña reunión, mientras dice feliz año nuevo y otras cosas que no pudo entender, aun así se da el lujo de pensar que tal vez solo tal vez en ese nuevo año pueda decirle al mexicano lo que siente, solo tal vez.

* * *

Quedo muy rosa a mi opinión, no se XD, siempre pensé que si los dos México lograron ver a través de Rusia ¿Por qué no lo arián con belarus? Yo pienso que ella es incomprendida XD

El fin, mentira aun falta algo XD

* * *

Omake

31 de diciembre del 2012

El gemelo mayor suspira mientras cuelga el teléfono, ya sabe donde esta su hermano, también sabe que su molesto vecino vendrá por ellos para llevarlos/secuestrarles a su fiesta de año nuevo, pero esta vez será diferente, suspira de nuevo y llama

-¿Marisol?-pregunta cuando escucha el "hola, ¿quien habla?" por la otra línea

-¡hola mami!-le dice alegre la chica y el suspira de nuevo, ya que repetir la misma historia y plan 32 veces es realmente aburrido, pero ya se las cobrara a su hermano cuando este vuelva

-¿pamela?-pregunta de nuevo y se plantea seriamente buscar una mejor forma de pasar el mensaje

-¿Uriel?

Después de unas dos horas o tres de llamadas, algunas fueron rapidas como las de Daniel, José Luis y Jonathan, otras fueron ridículamente eternas con julia por ejemplo, pero ya, todas las llamadas estaban hechas ahora solo rogaba que su molesto vecino no apareciera, el teléfono sonó y vio el numero

-hablando de satanás

-.-.-.-.-nueva york

-¡¿Cómo que no esta?!-pregunto el americano mando un mensaje en su otro celular para que fueran preparando el avión

-.-.-.-.-.-.-Df.

-igual no planeábamos ir-le dijo con indiferencia-planeamos pasarlas en familia

-pero nosotros somos

-tu no eres mi primo-se quejo

-pero entonces porque mi hermano si lo es-se quejo el otro

-porque matt es mitad francés y Francia es nuestro tio-se quejo de nuevo-tu en cambio no, asi que tu no eres pariente mio de ninguna forma, es mas me has recordado que tenia que preguntarle a matt si venia, adiós-y le colgó suspirando, ese vecino suyo va a sacarle canas-mas te vale declararte-dijo para su hermano aunque este obviamente no iba a escucharle

Unas horas mas tarde recibió llamadas de sus "hijos" diciéndole que el gringo estaba buscando a su hermano, y que ellos lo habían grabado todo, bueno quizás salió algo bueno, un video ridículamente eterno del estadunidense buscando por cada estado a su hermano

* * *

Fin

Marisol-estado de Michoacán. Pamela-estado de Chiapas. Uriel-estado de Tabasco. Daniel-estado de Coahuila. Jonathan-estado de Zacatecas. José Luis-estado de San Luis Potosí

Ese si es el fin XD sus palabras serian dulces regalos para mi alma ;O; reviwes


End file.
